dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Crazy Monk
Details *'Title:' 活佛济公 / Huo Fo Ji Gong *'English title:' The Legend of Crazy Monk *'Genre:' Fantasy, comedy, martial arts *'Related TV series:' Ji Gong Xin Zhuan Season 1 *'Also known as:' Living Buddha Ji Gong *'Episodes:' 42 *'Broadcast network:' GDTV *'Broadcast period:' 2010-Dec-27 to 2011-Jan-25 *'Air time:' Monday to Friday 19:00-21:00 *'Opening theme song:' Kuai Le Song 快乐颂 by Zhou Jin Jian (周晋建) *'Ending theme song:' Wang Le Suan Le 忘了算了 by Fan Yi Wen (范怡文) Synopsis Ji Gong is a crazy monk who eats meat and drinks beer, while still a fairy he was one of the main Eighteen Buddha Monk, after catching the Eagle that serves under the Buddha himself he was send on Earth to become a monk all because of the 2 fairy that was guarding the Eagle. The 2 fairies accidentally let the Eagle free and in punishment all 3 fairy was send to be a human monk. There was also another fairy that was killed by the Eagle and he was also send down to be a regular human, but not a monk. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main cast *Benny Chan as Li Xiu Yuan / Ji Gong **Ma Rui Hao as young Ji Gong *Lam Chi Chung as Guang Liang 广亮 *Gao Hao as Bi Qing 必清 *Lin Jiang Guo as Zhao Bin 赵斌 *Chen Zi Han as Yan Zhi 胭脂 *Xin Zi (馨子) as Bai Xue 白雪 *Yang Xue as Bai Ling 白灵 *Lou Ya Jiang (娄亚江) as Hei Feng 黑风 *Zhang Liang (张亮) as Chen Liang 陈亮 ;Story 1 - 怀孕郎 *Tu Li Man as Hong Xiu Ying 洪秀英 *Wang Kui Rong (王奎荣) as Qin Xiang 秦相 *Cui Wei (崔嵬) as Li Huai Chun 李怀春 *He Xin as Qin Huan 秦桓 *Zhu Jing Ying (朱静瑛) as Qin Xiang's wife ;Story 2 - 血珍珠 *Dong Xuan as Ming Zhu 明珠 *Yan Kuan as Sheng De 圣德 *Lou Yu Jian (娄宇健) as Zhang Tian Yuan 张天元 *Lu Zai Yun (鲁在蕴) as Grandma Zhang 张奶奶 ;Story 3 - 挖心 *Zheng Yi Tong (郑亦桐) as Hua Niang 花娘 *Chi Shuai as Cui Jun Sheng 崔俊生 *Zhang Meng as Xin Lan 心兰 *Zhang Lan as Madam Cui 崔母 *Zhou Bo Wen (周博文) as Cui Gui 崔贵 ;Story 4 - 鬼母 *Li Lin Lin (李林琳) as Gui Mu 鬼母 ;Story 5 - 天雷报 *Li Li as Zhou Wen Cong 周文聪 *Ya Qi (雅琦) as Ru Ping 如萍 *Wang Gang as Zhou Yuan Wai 周员外 *Song Ying Qiu (宋迎秋) as Madam Zhou 周夫人 *Chen Liang Ping as magistrate *Wu Mian as Zhu Feng Xian 朱凤仙 ;Story 6 - 好媳妇 *Li Jia Lin (李佳璘) as Xu Yu Lian 许玉莲 *Gao Zi Qi as Dong Zhong Qing 董仲卿 *Wu Jing as Madam Dong 董母 *Li Zhi Nan as Xu Yu Long 许玉龙 *Zheng Qing Feng (郑清峰) as Yu Zhong 俞中 ;Story 7 - 胭脂泪 *He Ming Han (何明翰) as Xu Zi Jing 徐子敬 *Zhang Gong as Da Peng Niao 大鹏鸟 Season 2 *'Also known as:' Living Buddha Ji Gong 2 *'Episodes:' 60 *'Broadcast network:' GDTV *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Jul-11 to 2011-Aug-19 *'Air time:' Monday to Friday 19:00-21:00 *'Opening theme song:' Kuai Le Song 快乐颂 by Zhou Jin Jian (周晋建) *'Ending theme song:' Yan Zhi Lei 胭脂淚 by Elly Liu *'Insert song:' Zui Hou De Ai 最后的爱 by Elly Liu Synopsis Cast ;Main cast *Benny Chan as Li Xiu Yuan / Ji Gong *Lam Chi Chung as Guang Liang 广亮 *Ye Zu Xin as Bi Qing 必清 **Zhang Yi Jie as young Bi Qing *Lin Jiang Guo as Zhao Bin 赵斌 *Zhang Liang (张亮) as Chen Liang 陈亮 *Xin Zi (馨子) as Bai Xue 白雪 *Zhang Bao Wen (张宝雯) as Lv Ji 绿姬 *Zhou Mi as Bi An 必安 *Yang Xue as Bai Ling 白灵 ;Story 1 - 血魔出世 *Hong Tian Ming (洪天明) as Xiao Yao 萧遥 *Mu Ting Ting as Leng Bing Xin 冷冰心 *Deng Tian Qing (邓天晴) as Leng Hua Zhi 冷花枝 ;Story 2 - 贞节牌坊 *Tao Hui Min (陶慧敏) as Shao Fang 邵芳 *Yue Yue Li as Liang Hua / Liang Bao 梁华/梁豹 *Shi An as Lu Bang 陆邦 ;Story 3 - 画中仙 *Du Ruo Xi as Jiang Yue Feng 江月凤 / Yang Xian Mei 杨仙梅 *Cui Lin as Lu Tian Yu 陆天宇 *Yao Yi Chen as Yu Wu Lang 俞武郎 ;Story 4 - 木马缘 *Xu Xi Yan as Li Meng Lan 李梦兰 *Chen Yi Zhen (陈怡真) as Wa Wa 娃娃 ;Story 5 - 双退婚 *Dai Jiao Qian as Li Qing He 李青荷 *Deng Zi Yi (邓紫衣) as Shang Yun 商芸 *Du Jun Ze as Wen Zheng 文正 *Eric Suen as Hong Cheng Zong 洪承宗 ;Story 6 - 万应佛堂 *Chun Yu Shan Shan (淳于珊珊) as Liu Hao Tian 柳昊天 *Wang Xuan Yu as Ye Lin 叶琳 *Chen Jia Jia as Zhu Er 蛛儿 ;Story 7 - 疯女劫 *Wang Jia Yin (王佳音) as Zhao Yu Zhen 赵玉贞 *Huang Ming Sheng (黄明升) as Zhu Ming Han 朱明翰 *Li Chen Xi (李晨熙) as Shi Xiu Yun 施秀云 ;Story 8 - 雪女传说 *Yvonne Yung as Yu Ling Long 玉玲珑 *Chen Si Han (陈司翰) as Gao Feng 高枫 ;Story 9 - 鬼郎君 *Jian Yuan Xin (简远信) as Xia Zi Yuan 夏子渊 *Kong Lin as Tong Yu Xia 佟玉霞 Season 3 *'Also known as:' Living Buddha Ji Gong 3 *'Episodes:' 93 *'Broadcast network:' JSTV *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jul-25 *'Air time:' Monday to Friday 19:00-21:00 *'Opening theme song:' Kuai Le Song 快乐颂 by Zhou Jin Jian (周晋建) *'Ending theme song:' Cheng Men 城門 by Han Yuan Yuan 韓元元 and Benny Chan Synopsis Cast ;Main cast *Benny Chan as Li Xiu Yuan / Ji Gong *Lam Chi Chung as Guang Liang 广亮 *Ye Zu Xin as Bi Qing 必清 *Yang Xue as Bai Ling 白灵 *Chen Zi Han as Yan Zhi 胭脂 *Lin Jiang Guo as Zhao Bin 赵斌 *Zhang Liang (张亮) as Chen Liang 陈亮 *Xin Zi (馨子) as Bai Xue 白雪 *Zhang Bao Wen (张宝雯) as Lv Ji 绿姬 *Liu Yi Dan (刘奕丹) as Zhang Xiao Hui 章小蕙 *Lou Ya Jiang (娄亚江) as Da Peng 大鹏 *Ding Hui Yu (丁汇宇) as Xiao Feng 萧风 *Wang Ying Hao (王缨灏) as Zhui Yun 追云 *Zhang Mao Jiong (张懋炯) as Yuan Kong 元空 ;Story 1 - 天蚕变 *Fann Wong as Xue Rou 雪柔 *Benny Chan as Yan Tao 闫涛 *Han Xiao as Xue Yan 雪艳 *Zhou Zhong (周仲) as Tian Can Mo Jun 天蚕魔君 ;Story 2 - 天鹅梦 *Liu Ya Jin as Bi Pan An 毕潘安 *He Jia Yi as Zhuang Hong Xing 庄红杏 **Liu Xing Ling (刘星铃) as child Hong Xing *Timmy Hung as Ao Zi Long 敖子龙 *Zhang Zhi Xi (张芷溪) as Chou Tian E 仇天鹅 **Wang Jia Hui as child Tian E *Zhou Yun Shen (周云深) as Bi Pan Quan 毕潘全 *Dai Zi Xiang (戴子翔) as Ye Qing 叶青 *Ye Ke Er (叶可儿) as Yin Huan 银环 *Wang Chun Mei (王春妹) as Zhuang Hong Xing's mother 庄母 *Xue Shu Jie (薛淑杰) as Bi Pan An & Bi Pan Quan's mother 毕母 *Zheng Yan Qi (郑嫣琦) as Fang Hong 方红 ;Story 3 - 红花告御状 *Bi Chang (毕畅) as Lin Hong Hua 林红花 *Jian Yuan Xin (简远信) as Emperor 皇帝 *Zhang Yong Qi (张咏棋) as Lin Xiu Yun 林秀云 *Zhang Ming Ming as Wu Tian Liang 武天良 *Li Dong Heng as Du Xian 杜贤 *Li Qing Ning (李青凝) as Du Ying 杜英 *Fang Zhou Bo as Wu Hou 武侯 *Hu Zhong Hu (胡中虎) as Wu Jin 乌金 *Xu Bao (许宝) as Fang Bi Cheng 方必成 *Jin You Ming (金友明) as Lin Xiu Yun's father 林父 *Shi Xiao Ju (施晓菊) as Lin Xiu Yun's mother 林母 ;Story 4 - 人狐恋 *Yang Xue as Bai Ling 白灵 *Zhang Liang (张亮) as Qian Kun Dong Zhu 乾坤洞主 ;Story 5 - 木偶奇谭 *Wang Xiao Li (王小利) as Ou Qing Shan 欧青山 *Li Jin Rong as Kong Yu Lin 孔玉麟 *Zheng Peng Fei (郑鹏飞) as Xie Jie 谢杰 *Xiao Guan Xu (肖光旭) as Zuo Shan 左善 *Zhong Po (钟波) as Ku Xiao Chan 哭笑铲 *Liu Yu Ting as Luo Qiu Juan 罗秋娟 *Gao Sen (高森) as Luo Yu Shi 罗御史 *Qi Qing Lin as Kong Rui 孔瑞 *Su Mei (粟梅) as Kong Yu Lin's mother 孔妻 *Yuan Min (袁珉) as Qian Yuan Wai 钱员外 ;Story 6 - 饿狼传说 *Tu Li Man as Song Wan Yi 宋婉仪 *Gao Ren (高仁) as A Lang 阿狼 *Bao Wen Jing (包文婧) as Xiao Cui 小翠 *An Li Min (安利民) as Song Ke 宋克 *Xu Ming (徐鸣) as Lao Ge 老葛 ;Story 7 - 朱罗记 *Yao Yi Chen as Romeo 罗蜜藕 *Qiao Qiao as Juliet 朱丽月 *Tang Yuan (唐远) as Tang Yuan 唐远 *Zhu Wei Ying (朱维英) as Ying Tai 映台 / Romeo's mother *Chen Liang Ping as Zhu San Bo 朱三伯 / Juliet's father *Li Yi Ru (李宜儒) as Qing Qing 青青 *Yan Hong Ding (闫洪定) as Tu Dou 土豆 ;Story 8 - 胭脂情 *Chen Zi Han as Yan Zhi / Yu Heng Xian Zi 胭脂/玉衡仙子 *Di Xing Yue (翟星月) as Li Xing Yue 李星月 *Wei Qian Xiang as Li Meng Long 李梦龙 *Mao Jian Ping (毛建平) as Li Meng Long & Li Xing Yue's mother 李母 Production Credits *'Producer:' Wang Shi Wei (王世伟), Zhang Yan (张彦), Jian Yuan Xin (简远信) *'Director:' Lin Tian Yi (林添一), Wang Wei Ting (王伟庭), Yang Jian Wu (杨健武) *'Screenwriter:' Jian Yuan Xin (简远信) External Links ;Season 1 *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia ;Season 2 *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia ;Season 3 *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2010 Category:CDrama2011 Category:CDrama2012 Category:Mythology